Horror Dream
by icountrygirl14
Summary: Dreams can lead to a bad ending...


The Horror Dream

( Everyone has a horror dream. Just remember that dreams are fake. Don't make them real!)

**THEME- **Don't let your dreams take you over.

**SIGNIFICANCE OF CHARACTERS NAME- **Melissa= Honeybee; Kelly= Bright- headed; Sarama= Bravery

**IRONY- **Dramatic

**FORESHADOW- **_Never trust a girl with a dream._

**INTRO- **It was late October. It was actually Halloween night. I

was walking down 5th street in New York, where all the spray painted

buildings are. I was alone. Not one person in sight. That's all I can

remember. OH YEAH! I woke up in a van with a guy wearing a ski mask.

I must have been in a lethargy because, I don't remember much at all. All

I can really remember was that the guy wasn't anyone I knew. Of course I

don't know because he was recondite under that black ski mask. " Wow

that sounds awesome!" Said Sarama as she was smiling. " No it isn't!

I woke up scared to wait for the bus!" I said. " It is very conspicuous that

you had a lot of sugar before you went to sleep last night." Kelly said.

"Not even a bit!" I said snippy. " I've been getting these dreams for two

years now!" I said. "I think you should tell us each dream that you have

each night at lunch time! There awesome!" Sarama said exciting. It is

very obvious as you can see that Sarama loves my horror dreams! Also

she always tells me, "Don't trust a girl with dreams." Doesn't it fit me so

good? On the other hand, Kelly thinks that my horror dreams are stupid

and scary. Her parents are very archaic, so they don't even know that

horror exists. For me, I've been scared these years because, of my

horror dreams! That's all I can dream of! I'm going crazy! I am just in

sixth grade! That's imminent that I'm failing classes because whenever

my mind gets thinking, it shows me flash backs of my horror dream I had

that night.

**RISING ACTION-** It was the next day in the lunch room of New York

Climbs Elementary School. I was telling my horror dream, to grant

Sarama's wish. " Yeah, so then I was locked in a small room of the

predators house then…." BBBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPP! The bell rang. "

Man you didn't get to finish telling the horror dream!" Sarama said as we

were walking out of the lunch room. Sarama asked " What's our next

class?" I started to think. "UMMMmmm…." I coalesced the wall of the

hallway to hold me up. I had a flash back of my dream. Me getting shut

the tiny room of the predators house. " Are you ok?" Sarama asked with

a worried look on her face. " Yeah" I said starting to get my balance back.

Sarama remembered which class she had next. I didn't though, after what

had just happened. So I went up to my science teacher Mr. Mark, and he

exalted every class that I had for the rest of the day. It was about 1:00.

About one more hour of school left! I very exulted about that! At the same

time though, I wasn't because of my dream I had two nights ago. It was

finally the end of school! It felt like the most extraneous day ever! I fell

asleep on the bus. I had a bad dream. It was about a witch who cast a

incantation spell on me. I couldn't stop singing. Couldn't even catch my

breath! Then I got an idea!

**CLIMAX-** The next day at lunch I told my idea to Sarama. " So

we go to 5th street where people go to steal children. Then we wait until

the guy in the van with the ski mask comes by with the van. When he is

about to steal us we fight him!" " I am sooooooooo in!" Sarama said

practically jumping up and down. I thought of this idea because, I thought

if I fought the ski mask guy, it would scare the horror dream right out of

me. Kelly must have overheard my idea that I told Sarama because she

came running over to me yelling. " Are you crazy! You've got to be out of

your mind!" " Kelly calm down!" I said trying to assuage her worried that

she would get the whole school's attention. " No I won't calm down!" She

said with her face all red. " It won't work, you know that right?" She asked

me still yelling. "Yes I do know that it won't work." I said to get her to be

quiet even though I know it will. " Just promise me that you wont do that! I

heard that the guy with the ski mask is very insuperable to run away from!"

She said now not yelling, but being more serious with me. " Yes I

promise." I said not meaning it. " I am just protecting you Malissa! I care

about you! I don't want you to get hurt!" Kelly said thoughtfully. " Oh

thanks Kelly!" We both gave each other hugs. Lunch was over and Kelly,

Sarama, and I were walking down the halls with each other. I whispered

into Sarama's ear, " Meet me at 5:00 at the intersection before 5th street.

" Ok" She said whispering back. I whispered, " Make sure that you stay

very assiduous When you wait for me. The ski mask guy might drive past

you!" " Ok" she said once again. It was my last class of the day. I was

trying to map out directions to get to my apartment on 31st street in New

York, to 5th street. Then I remembered that it is a indulgent road to find

because, it had no street lights. School was out and I was finally home

my money that I avarice over the years that I had my birthday, I can ride

bus to 5th street. I had $5.00. That would be plenty to ride the bus down.

It was 4:30 I **had** to get moving! By the time I got to 5th street and saw

Sarama there, I looked to see if I had any money left, but I squandered it

all on my way down. I felt penurious now that I didn't have any money left.

I will have to leave all of my worries in the back of my head now. It was

time to fight! Sarama and I just got down 5th street right at the nick of time

because the ski mask guy had pulled over and was trying to grab us! I

said " Come on Sarama lets do this!" It was too late though. The ski

mask guy came in back of me, and started to choke me. I knew now that

my horror dreams were over. For good.

**FALLING ACTION-** It was a week later. I could see the whole

world below me. I saw Kelly, Sarama, and a lot of other people at my

funeral. Kelly started to yell and freak out. She said " Why didn't she

listen to me?" Sarama said, " It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let my

father see me and pick me up! I should of helped Malissa! It was time for

my friend to stand in front of the church to debunk their feeling to words.

Kelly started " I found it kind of eccentric." She said crying into the

microphone. " That her dreams were so real. I should have helped her

more! I should have followed her feelings more than mine!" Kelly went on

for ten more minutes with her thoughtful speech.

**RESOLUTION- **Then it was Sarama's turn. " This ought a be

good!" She said. " OOOoooppppsss the microphone was on!" She said

now making the whole church filled with laughter. She started to say,

("never trust a girl with dreams.") She was know worried like. " Everyone

has horror dreams, but just remember that they are fake. Don't make

them real." Then Sarama froze with fright. The ski mask guy walked in….


End file.
